A New Face
by xartsygeekx
Summary: WARNING! This story is made mainly for my entertainment, continue if you dare. OCxDraco
1. Introduction

My Harry Potter story

A/N: First of all, this story is just a way to express my fantasies. It was written for me, but if you come across it and happen to like it, it's a plus for you.

I'm setting the time period in 1997, with all the original peeps + a few OC characters thought up by me.

A quick run-through of her life before Hogwarts: The main OC character is Keeley Brown (I named her after me, but only because I love my name) (P.S. MY STORY!). She is a muggleborn from America. (She's a daddy's girl, well, was.)

Her dad died when she turned 10. Her mother, widowed and trying to keep it together for her and Kyler, her younger brother by three years (not a wizard). One Day, A man showed up on their doorstep, he had a long grey beard, and was wearing what looked like a robe. He looked funny. He explained that he was a head master at a wizarding school for witches and wizards. He said Keeley was a witch. Her mom, being the religious person she is, nearly kicked him out on the mention of that. He asked about if anything weird happens around Keeley, her mother, while still steaming mad, did confess to weird things always happening around her daughter. He then demonstrated his power and went into further detail of the magical world. He suggested that they move to Europe, for Keeley to be able to get to Hogwarts much easier. After much thought on the subject, her mother agreed that a change of scenery would suit them all to try and cheer up their sad hearts. So they moved to Down, Northern-Ireland. They decided on Ireland, because of Keeley and Kyler's Irish lineage from their dad's side. The settled in the Townland of Killmore, and moved in a newly furnished house on Killmore Rd. (I just went on google maps to find, what I thought sounded like a nice place, please don't hurt me.) The house was small, but way better than what they were living back in America. (Psst, it was a trailer)

Physical description of Keeley: She is a short, chubby girl up until her older years. She has wavy brown hair the color of a walnut and hazel eyes. She has pale skin normally, until summer time when she tends to be outside more.

Physical description of Kyler: He is a thin boy with unmanageable brown hair. His eyes are medium blue, and he has lots of freckles all over his face and shoulders.

Physical description of the mom: She is a short, round woman who looks as though she aged fast because of her smoking habit. She has dark brown hair, but frequently dyes it blonde and perms it. She has tired looking blue eyes.

A/N: Okay that's it for now, more to come soon.


	2. Year 1

A/N: I'm just going to go over the first three years at Hogwarts briefly in Keeley's POV. Don't worry, I won't change much of anything in the first three years. P.S. I don't own Harry Potter, or Draco.

Year 1:

As I'm walking in the station that Dumbledore had told my mother about through a message he sent to her with an owl, I can't keep my curious mind silent. I keep over thinking things through and working myself up. What if I don't catch the train? What if I never make any friends? What if I suck at this magic thing? What if I don't fit in? That last question is the one bugging me the most, I mean; not fitting in with a bunch of other magical people just like me would mean I'm pretty much hopeless when it comes to anything socially. I sigh, looking down at my boots.

"Keeley!" I hear my mother shout, "Watch where you're going, honestly, I'm about to send you off to a school for a whole year by yourself and you can't even look where walk!" She nervously huffs in an over exaggerated manner whilst pulling my trunk behind her and searching for this entryway to the train.

Seeing her like this, makes me think back to when we had to set foot in Diagon Ally for the first time to get all my supplies for Hogwarts. It was a funny site to see; two muggles and a muggleborn enter a magical place, looking for all these new school supplies wizards and witches need. I giggled lightly at the memory. I remember that I completely geeked-out and bought tons of books on anything I thought sounded useful. I wanted to sound like I knew more than I'd lead on when I talk to these other wizards and witches my age.

I was looking at the ground again when I saw out of the corner of my eye what looked to be a leg going through a wall. I looked up to see a sign that said nine and three quarters.

"This is it." My mom whispered behind me. I turned to look at her, and I just knew find her tearing up. She sniffed and reached for her handy dandy tissue box that she's been carrying around lately because of her allergies. "I-I..." she violently blew her nose.

At this moment my brother who was unusually quiet, decided that now was a good time to start begging me not to go. He grabbed hold of my leg and practically smeared his dirty, snotty-nosed face all over my pants. Don't get me wrong, I am fairly fond of my younger sibling, but I can't stand buggers. I violently shook my leg, accidently slinging him into our sobbing mother. She then went on a rant about how this a precious moment and that now is not the time brother/sister fights. I roll my eyes. She always nags on us when we fight because she doesn't have any siblings and doesn't understand how annoying it can be to have them around. Dad understood though. My eyes start to tear up a little as I think of my deceased father; I turn around quickly so they can't see the tears coming. I hastily wipe my eyes, and sniffle. My mother, who was still ranting stopped and asked me if I was ok.

Of course I wasn't ok, I'm feel like ever since dad died I've become even more emotional than I was, but at the same time I feel like I'm heartless. Its strange feeling and I'm only eleven. I've gotten far more sarcastic the past year and know how to answer her. I quickly put my mask on.

"I'm just so worried that once I'm gone, you'll hardly have anyone to nag too." I smiled sadly, but my eyes betrayed me and shone with mischief. My mother, hardly having a funny bone in her body, gently smacked my across my arm.

"That's not funny." She said to me in her motherly tone. She then wrapped me in a hug. I once would have hugged her back, but now stand still until she's done. She grabbed both of my eyes and made my look her in the face.

"Keeley, I want you to know that I love you and that letting you do this is very hard for me, but I am willing let you go because I have faith that you will do great things. Promise me won't do anything stupid or get yourself into danger." Serious, as usual, but this time I can understand why.

"I promise mom." I said, trying my hardest to look her in the eyes and keep my face composed. My mother nodded and gave me another hug, then kissing me on the cheek. Ugh, I actually, really hate when she does that. As I wiped the spot where she kissed me, my brother walked over to me. He had his hand behind his back, hiding something from my sight.

He pulled his hand forward and showing his Gameboy Color with all his Pokémon games in their case. "Here," he thrust them in my hands. I stared at him in awe, these had originally been mine, but as he grew he'd claimed them as his.

"Kyler?" I questioned. He just looked away with a look that was hard to decipher. I gave him a quick hug, and stuffed them in my suitcase. I then grabbed my trunk from my mother and the handle for my suitcase and gave my family one that look. Then ran straight into the wall.

I was fully prepared to hit solid wall but when I opened my eyes I saw a train with people saying goodbye to loved ones. I looked in awe as I walked toward the train.

The train ride was a lonely one, but I had been getting used to being alone. After an hour or so, I heard someone say that they should change into their uniform. I sighed because I have to wear a skirt. Once, dressed, the train stopped and I saw that people were getting off without their luggage so I left mine hoping they'd somehow magically get to my dorms. Oh, wait. We had to follow this MASSIVE man to a lake and paddle over in boats. I had to ride with this other kid who didn't seem to talk like me. Once there, I saw the building. No, castle. Holy cow, I'm going to be living here.

I was in a trance as we followed this lady up the stairs, like how could I not be. Me, being at the back of all these kids didn't see or hear the commotion ahead, but it ended quickly and we were moving again. We walked into a large room. I mean, like, HUMUNGOUS large. I recognized only one face in the room. It was Dumbledore. I wanted to wave, but restrained myself. He said a welcome speech, and said that we will now be sorted into houses. I had read a lot and remember something about the houses in which you are sorted at the beginning of your first year at Hogwarts. There are four, if I remember correctly. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin , and Hufflepuff..?

The lady who had led us into room held up a list and a hat with what looked to be an expression on it. She called many names, two of which caught my attention. 'Malfoy, Draco' and 'Potter, Harry'. Many muttered with each other at the mention of the kid named Harry; I was wondering where I had heard that name when suddenly interrupted from my thoughts by my name being called. I slowly walked up there, so I would not fall and humiliate myself.

As I sat, the hat was placed on my head, as done previously with the others. I looked out to all the people staring at me, expectedly. Suddenly I wanted to hide, what with all those eyes..looking..I shuddered and looked up for a response from this talking hat.

"_Oh my,.." _It said in my head. _"You have potentially, oh yes; Hufflepuff would be fine, but no, not for you…" '_Good' I commented in my thoughts. And I swear it laughed. _"Griffendor, maybe? No, I've got it!" _

"_**Slytherin!" **_it shouted. Oh god. But why hat? I had read that the Slytherins are all purebloods! I wouldn't fit in at all! As I rose from the seat, I could faintly feel that hat being pulled from my head. I could barely hear the roar of the Slytherins claps. I looked back at the Gryffindor table, they looked down sadly. I sat far from anyone at the table. Last, was the kid I road in the boat with, he was sorted Slytherin too. He sat across from me. He didn't speak, only gave a small smile.

My first year consisted of nothing really. I had learned a lot though. Zabini and I never talked once to each other that year. Not even once. We were lab partners in nearly every class and not once did we ever say anything to each other. For me, I was too scared to talk. I didn't make any other friends that year, if I could even call Zabini a friend that is. I was an average student through the year. I found myself in the library a lot though. Harry, who I finally remembered the tale about him, had gotten popular, well, more popular. I wished I were in his house sometimes, but I guess I was meant to be a Slytherin.

When the year ended I was overjoyed. I almost didn't want to go back the next year, but I did.

A/N: Ok so that was the first year, I know that it was rough, and very rushed at the end, but do try and bear with it. The next two might be like this too, but I promise to try and fix that. Also, sorry about all the grammer and the run-on sentences. I'm horrible when it comes to that.

One more thing before I go, I made two outfits for Keeley on . My name on there is "artsygeek". Go to my sets and you'll find them. If you want to.


End file.
